La mujer de ojos verdes
by Violante Martell
Summary: Que pasaria si un dia una mujer apareciera en la puerta de tu casa y dijera que probienes de una antigua familia de magos sangre pura y tendrias que ir a vivir a otro país? Eso es lo que les paso a Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Edward "Ted" Tonks y Severus Snape No me pertenesen los personajes le pertenesen le pertenesen a J.K. Rowl
1. Chapter 1

**La "Tía" misteriosa**

 _ **1# Severus**_

-Buenas tardes se encuentra Tobias Snape- pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verde jades.

-Ahorita no se encuentra, si gusta esperarlo- dijo Eileen Snape nee Prince dejando un poco de espacio para que pasara- me llamo Eileen, como se llama usted?- pregunto curiosa, nadie buscaba a su marido a menos que lo buscaban para cobrar.

-Disculpe mis modales me llamo Dulcinea Thompson- decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón desgastado

-Puedo preguntar porque busca a mi marido?- pregunto

La mujer estaba por contestar cuando un niño entro a la sala, cabello negro grasiento y ojos negros, con ropa que le quedaba grande y desgastada.

-Mamá, puedo ir al parque?- le pregunto

-Severus tenemos visitas no seas descortés- le regaño eileen a su hijo

-Disculpa madre, señorita, me llamo Severus Snape, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento-decía mientras se inclinaba levemente.

-Un gusto conocerte Severus- le dijo amablemente, parecía querer platicar mas pero es interrumpida cuando la puerta principal es abierta con cierta violencia.

Tobías Snape, un hombre de apariencia descuidada cabello y ojos negro, piel algo bronceada.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada Tib- decía dulcinea con cierta diversión.

-Dulcinea...- murmuro, después de todo su prima estaba presente.

-Tib, como has estado? Veo que ya tienes descendencia -decía mientras bebía de su té.

-E estado bien, como has estado tu?- pregunto, tranquilo de que no se fue directo a al bar.

-Bien como siempre-dijo tranquilamente-pero vine por una anomalía que a ocurrido en el árbol -decía

-Anomalia?-dijo extrañado

-Si por eso vine, parece que tu hijo posee magia, tib-termino de decir con tranquilidad.

Tobias Snape se quedo callado, su hijo Severus poseía magia, magia que el no poseia, el sabía que podía chantajear a sus padres para darle dinero a cambio del niño y tal vez deshacerse de la estúpida de Eileen.

Ajeno a todo, su prima leia su mente con un deje de furia, no podía creer que su primo con el cual jugaba en los inmensos jardines del castillo de los Hohenzollern fuera tan codicioso, aunque en lo mas profundo de su mente sabia que el mundo muggle lo cambiaria totalmente.

-Tib, el niño y su madre tienen que venir con migo, sabes que es nesesario-decia mientras sacaba de su bolso una buena cantidad de dinero muggle- ten este dinero, te serbira para subsistir sin tu esposa, espero que no te moleste que me los lleve- dijo con su tranquila voz.

-No es ningun problema, por mi que se vayan de una vez-decia mientras contaba el dinero, su prima siempre sabia lo que quedria.

-Señorita Eileen, tome a su hijo nos iremos en este mismo instante-decía mientras se paraba- adiós tib, cuídate- decía mientras salía seguida de Eileen y Severus, quienes no entendian nada.

Vieron un automóvil que tenia la pinta de ser muy caro, un hombre les abrió la puerta del automovil.

-Sé que es repentino pero tenemos mucho tiempo para explicarles que es lo que pasa- decía- Mi nombre real es Dulcinea Thyssen y soy una sangre pura soy una prima lejana de Tobías, quien también es un sangre pura pero él es un squid, su nombre real es Tiber Strange, por lo tanto su apellido también cambian en el mundo mágico, se quién eres eileen eres una prince, eso es decir que severus es un sangre pura.

-Como sabes mi apellido?, tob-Tiber es un squid? Porque no me dijo nada?- pregunto desconsertada, preguntandos por que su marido la odiaba.

-En el árbol genealógico de nuestra familia aparece el nombre de la esposa e hijos, por lo tanto aparece también sus nombres, no quise decir nada hasta que pudiéramos platicar con mas calma, Tiber no te dijo porque se que odia la magia al no poder hacerla- decía con una sonrisa triste- pero bueno vamos directo a Alemania- decía mientras el carro volaba para diversión y sorpresa del pequeño Severus.

Después de explicarles donde vivirían de ahora en adelante y con quienes vivirían llegaron a una hermosa mansión, habían llegado al mundo mágico alemán.

Un hombre de unos 62 años cabello negro canoso y ojos verde fríos a pesar de la edad se veía en forma tenía una cara seria, a su lado una mujer de casi la misma edad que la del hombre, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros la cual miraba cálidamente.

-Tío Éter, Tía Eleonor, quiero presentarles a su nuera Eileen Strange nee Prince y a su nieto Severus Strange - los presento dulcinea con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocer los Lord y Lady Strange- asiendo gala de sus modales sangre pura saludo Eileen mientras Severus se inclino levemente mientras decía lo mismo que su madre.

-O pueden llamar mamá, abuela o Eleonor, somos familia a fin de cuenta somos familia- decía mientras los abrazaba felizmente

-Es un gusto conocerlos Pueden llamarme papá o abuelo- les dijo mientras su mirada cambiaba

-Tía, Tío me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a buscar a los hijos de Alexandre y Edward- decía mientras se despedía de sus tíos para luego voltearse a Eileen- dentro de un mes abra una reunión familiar espero verlos hay la tía y el tío les explicaran-decía mientras se subía al auto- nos vemos pronto!- decía mientras se perdía en el firmamento.

A las destino les gusta jugar, esta vez les dieron una nueva vida y destino a severus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward "Ted" Tonks un sangre pura?**

Ted Tonks caminaba tranquilamente a su clase de tranfiguracion con los ravenclaw, sabía que llegaría primero que los demás ya que los otros se tomaban su tiempo...y por no alcanzar a comer algo.

-Joven Tonks, el director quiere verlo en su oficina en este instante- dijo Minerva McGonagall cuando lo vio entrar a su aula.

-Si profesora-decía mientras salía aun con sus cosas a la oficina del director, esperaba no haberse metido en problemas.

-Sorbete de limón-le dijo a la gárgola, al entrar a la oficina del director se sorprendió y confundido, al ver una mujer platicando en voz baja con el director.

La mujer se voltio y tuvo que decir que era una mujer hermosa, cabello castaño ondulado y unos ojos verdes jade, piel blanca, poseía rasgos parecidos a los de Andrómeda pero más marcados.

-Buenos días joven tonks, me alegra que llegara, me gustaría presentarle a alguien que desea hablar con usted-le saludo el director mientras lo recibía con una sonrisa tranquila

-Hola, soy Dulcinea Thyssen soy de Alemania, me gustaría hablar sobre algunas cosas sobre tu familia si no es mucha molestia, por favor toma asiento-le decía con una cálida sonrisa, el director suspiro levemente, la mujer es la que manda ahora.

\- Veras soy la prima de tu padre, por lo tanto soy tu tía de lado paterno, he venido aquí para decirte que como el primer y único descendiente mágico de él tú serás quien herede todo, aunque claro también se les darle una respetable herencia a tus hermanos aun siendo squid, hable con tus padres y estuvieron de acuerdo en que vinieras de vacaciones a Alemania ellos también vendrán pero tu pasaras la mayoría hay tus abuelos te quieren conoser- decía con cierta alegría- conocerás a tus primos que son algunos años menores que tu-decía aun más divertida.

-Eso quiere decir que no soy un sangre sucia?- le pregunto en shock

-No, tú eres un pura sangre, tus padres son squid pero provienen de linajes antiguos, en especial tu padre, además de hoy en adelante ante el mundo mágico eres Edward Thyssen-Borrnemisza, el cual es una de las cuatro ramas de los Thyssen, el cual es la cuarta y bueno es todo un rollo, o yo solo uso mi primer apellido, el segundo es demasiado largo y aburrido-decía mientras soltaba una leve carcajada

Ted se quedo callado, tanta información lo mareaba, ¿sangre pura?, ¿heredero? ¿Padres squid? El solo iba a su clase y tenía hambre!

-Sé que es mucha información Teddy, pero debes entender que ese apellido es solo es válido ya que nuestro apellido desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo, aunque el tuyo no tanto, mi segundo apellido si desapareció perteneció a la nobleza alemana-austriaca, pero bueno, yo ante los ingleses soy Thompson- decía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- se me olvida te llegara una carta-invitación, para una reunión en estas vacaciones, toda la familia se reunirá, posiblemente pase por ti a la estación, para llevarte directo y tengas varios días de descanso- decía mientras se paraban y lo abrazaba otra vez, lo soltó para mirarlo seriamente.

-Ted, necesitas aprender todo sobre cómo ser un mago sangre pura, hazte amigo de uno, si quieres te doy un pergamino para que muestres tu linaje, necesito que seas todo un heredero sangre pura-le dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-De hecho tía dulcinea, soy amigo de una sangre pura-le dijo tímidamente

-En serio!? Eso es bueno teddy! Y para variar una sangre pura mujer! Te gusta?-le decía pícaramente, el pobre de ted se sonrojo.

-Somos novios en secreto, ya que a su familia no le gustan los sangre sucias-le dijo pero al momento se lamento decirlo al ver la mirada expresiva verde de su tía.

-No te preocupes por eso teddy! Una pequeña charla con la familia de la novia se puede arreglar! Además puedo saber de casualidad quien es la afortunada?-decía mucho más divertida, incluso el director se veía interesado, trágame tierra!.

-….Andrómeda Black-lo soltó nervioso, no sabía como iba a actuar su tía.

-Una Black? Vaya suerte pequeño teddy!- le decía felizmente- sabes invítala a la reunión, comoquiera yo hablare con su familia, ellos no se pueden negar después de todo creo que es una descendiente de una rama muy muy lejana de la familia, bueno invítala será una mujer y esposa- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban mas.

-si….-murmuro el ya desfallecido ted

-Bueno ted, me tengo que ir puedes enviarme cartas da igual te enviare yo cartas y dulces, quien te enviara dulces y cartas será tu abuela y abuelo- decía mientras sacaba una bolsa- son galeones para que te puedas comprar lo que quieras, tu abuelo se llama Ánton y tu abuela Venus, por si te llegan cartas, bueno me tengo que ir y gracias por todo Albus- le decía su tía con respeto, su tía se fue por la chimenea mientras se despedía.

Pobre Ted, descubrir que es un sangre pura en un día que debió haber sido como cualquier otro, con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, a las destino les encantan jugar con las más pobres persona.

Espero que les haiga gustado! Es una idea que apareció en mi mente con ya varias semanas, está loca idea la traigo desde octubre espero que les guste, saludos y cuídense!

Una cosa más si a alguien le gustaría ser la posible pareja de nuestros queridos remus y severus en un futuro próximo, ya que tengo a la futura pareja de sirius, que sean sangre puras de distintos países por favor! Si es que quieren ayudarme y participar :´)

Saludos y cuídense!

PD: También acepto ocs que serán amigos o amigas de nuestros personajes!


End file.
